


Late Nights

by Fiondi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, LIKE A FEW LINES, M/M, it's a poem, very short, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiondi/pseuds/Fiondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How some of Dean's days end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I'm not even sure if this is worth posting... but... here it is...

He belted a few more down,

Grabbed his jacket, left the bar,

Walked out into the cold.

He cuts the wind with his face,

Oh, what a lover's words can do.

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah sorry


End file.
